Los Nargles son peligrosos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Jamás lo imaginó...¿Enamorarse de la lunática?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Nunca imaginé que una cosa así me sucedería. Jamás pensé que mi vida se vería tan desordenada y ordenada a la vez, y todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de ella. Me cambió la vida y es que... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su belleza fue algo que me cautivó poco a poco, aunque sinceramente yo nunca la admiré. De un momento a otro dejé de verla como una loca pues al parecer el loco era yo, sobretodo luego de fijarme en ella.

Nadie sabía de mis sentimientos, ni siquiera ella sabía que la amaba, pero fue algo tan rápido, y quizás también tan loco, que lamentablemente no pude parar. Constantemente me descubría espiándola, y sintiendo unos terribles celos por cada chico que se le acercaba.

Y ahora he llegado a la clara conclusión de que los nargles suelen ser peligrosos, como ella misma me lo dijo una vez. En aquel entonces yo sólo sonreí de manera arrogante, me di media vuelta y la dejé allí, sola en medio del pasillo. Nuestros encuentros fueron cada vez más constantes, y así fue como poco a poco se introdujo en mi corazón, dejando a su paso un toque de locura y un amor infinito difícil de contar.

Me negaba a aquél sentimiento que lentamente iba creciendo, pero entonces… comencé a añorarla.

Sin embargo todo cambió de un momento a otro. Cambió el maldito día que tuve que dejar el colegio y nuevamente la dejé sola. Pero sabía que sus amigos la cuidarían, sobre todo -y aunque odiara admitirlo- Longbotton, el chiquillo miedoso de Gryffindor, que al parecer estaba enamorado de ella. Lo supe desde aquella vez en que nos descubrió y en sus ojos pude notar la tristeza. Desde ese momento lo odié, porque se había fijado en la mujer de mi vida y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Aunque ella no daba muestra alguna de sentir algo por mí, la sentía mía. Sí, a veces logro ser muy posesivo; pero me había enamorado de esa chiquilla sin poder evitarlo, sus nargles me habían envuelto y ahora simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

Cuando la dejé no pude evitar sentir aquella tristeza que se apoderaba de mi alma y mi cuerpo, pero nada podía hacer. No podía volver al colegio, por lo menos no en ese entonces.

Y la extrañé. Extrañé cada una de sus incoherencias, cada una de sus ocurrencias, como aquella de que siempre andaba descalza. La extrañé a ella. Me encerré en mi habitación de Malfoy Senior y no salí hasta que escuché unos gritos que me desgarraron el alma. No sabía por qué; pero cada vez que oía un grito de aquellos mi corazón latía como si quisiera salir de mi cuerpo. Invadido por la curiosidad, bajé rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al último escalón mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Mi tía Bellatrix se encontraba allí; pero no estaba sola: sostenía a una chica de cabellos rubios que mi corazón se aceleró al reconocer. El amor de mi vida estaba allí sufriendo uno de los cruciatus de mi tía.

- Mira, Draco -dijo con su aniñada y aterradora voz -, es la Lunática Lovegood. -Soltó una risilla sarcástica.

Agradecí a Merlín el haber logrado contenerme.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? -pregunté con la voz más neutral que pude articular, pues mis sentimientos me traicionaban y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría callarlos.

Bellatrix me observó y sonrió malévolamente.

- Su padre ha publicado cosas que no debía -contestó, jalando los cabellos de Luna y logrando que gimiera de dolor. Mi corazón se desgarraba al observarla-. Y el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido invitarla a nuestra mansión para que... se sienta cómoda. ¿Y adivina qué, sobrinito? -me preguntó, observándome fijamente.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

- La adivinación no es lo mío, tía -aseguré con voz fría.

Mi tía siguió observándome y nuevamente sonrió con malevolencia.

- La chica está a tu cargo.

Sentí que mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. Sin embargo, debía protestar, quizás oponerme, hacer algo que se dejara en evidencia que no me gustaría realizar aquella tarea, aunque fuera mentira.

- ¿Por qué? -cuestioné, sin bajar la mirada.

- Nadie tiene tiempo para encargarse de ella, y además el Señor Tenebroso confía en que tú la harás pagar en cuanto su padre no cumpla su promesa -dijo la que cada vez odiaba más que fuese mi tía.

- ¿Dónde la tendré? -pregunté.

- Ese es tu problema. Puedes tenerla donde quieras; pero no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima -respondió Bellatrix muy seria y segura-. Yo ya me voy. Ahora es tu responsabilidad -agregó antes de jalar por última vez los cabellos de la chica y tirarla al suelo.

Esperé a que desapareciera en la esquina más cercana y me lancé hacia el cuerpo de Luna.

- Luna -susurré, pero noté que estaba inconsciente. La cargué en brazos y subí con ella hacia mi habitación.

Y allí, alejados de todo, limpié su hermoso rostro, la contemplé durante algunos minutos y luego me odié a mí mismo. Y también odie a mi tía, que le había hecho daño a Luna, a mi Luna.

Parecía un ángel, un bello e inocente ángel caído del cielo y que, por cosas del destino, ahora estaba en mis sucias manos.

-HP-

Se inclinó frente a su señor, habiendo cumplido la misión que le había encargado.

- ¿Estás segura de lo qué dices, Bella? -cuestionó una voz parecida a un siseo.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

- Por supuesto que sí, señor, por eso debemos retenerla e impedir que se una a Potter -respondió la mujer, haciendo otra reverencia-. Ella sería de mucha ayuda para el chico, créame, mi señor.

- Está bien, Bella. En ese caso la mantendremos aquí hasta que termine con Potter y luego…

- Me desharé de ella -completó la pelinegra y, tras hacer otra reverencia, salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Nota:** ¿Se vale disculparse por la demora? Espero que sí. Bueno espero que les guste el siguiente cap, sólo eso.

* * *

><p>Una lágrima surcó de su rostro. De nuevo. Nuevamente la había perdido ¿Es qué acaso no había sido suficiente? Primero en sexto año, cuando aquél rubio la perseguía, y lograba distraerla, ni siquiera entendía de qué hablaban porque ¿De qué rayos hablarían Malfoy y Luna?<p>

Se suponía que el Slytherin aborrecía a la Ravenclaw y sin embargo, allí estaban todas las tarde de aquél semestre, encontrándose cerca del lago, lejos de ojos curiosos, sin embargo no lejos de sus ojos.

Estaba harto, siempre le quitaban lo que él quería, primero habían sido sus padres y ahora era Luna, todo, absolutamente todo era culpa de mortífagos, especialmente de la familia Malfoy y la Lestrange.

Primero había sido la tía de aquél desgraciado, quién había jugado con sus padres, quien los había molido a crucios, después fue Malfoy con sus aires de grandeza que convirtió su vida en un infierno y luego antes de irse lo remato enamorándola a ella, a Luna, a su Luna, para que después la desquiciada de Bellatrix volviera a arrebatarle algo valioso y se lo llevase lejos de sí.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué su vida era un asco?

Su cabello negro estaba húmedo, al igual que su rostro, pero aún no sabía si era por la lluvia o por las lágrimas que había soltado, sí, no les costaba admitirlo, había estado llorando, llorando de impotencia, de dolor, de decepción, decepción por sí mismo, por no haberla defendido lo suficiente, por dejarle el camino fácil a Bellatrix, por dejar que se la llevara… ¡Joder! Era su responsabilidad, debía cuidar de ella y él simplemente dejo que el hechizo de la mortífaga lo dominase, tenía que decírselo a Harry, debían iniciar una búsqueda.

Buscar a Luna, encontrarla, salvarla de cualquier cosa que planeasen contra ella.

—Te encontraré Luna…—declaró Neville mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

De nada valía llorar, debía luchar, luchar contra los mortífagos, contra Voldemort de ser necesario, para encontrarla, recuperarla y cuidarla.

Porque él debía encontrar a Luna Lovegood, y lo haría, por supuesto que sí.

Su blanquecina mano se paseaba por el cabello rubio de la chica frente a sí. Inconsciente así estaba la chica, inocente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, inocente de que ya no estaba en un lugar seguro, o quizás sí, pero no del todo seguro, no si el señor tenebroso se encontraba en aquella casa.

Adoraba aquella imagen, y estaba seguro que la guardaría en su memoria para siempre, así como los recuerdos de Hogwarts junto a aquella chica, pero debía ser discreto, su tía no podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, mucho menos Voldemort, eso traería como consecuencia su muerte o aún peor… la de ella.

—Tranquila Luna, yo cuidaré de que nada te pase. —acotó el rubio mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de la chica.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había iniciado aquello? ¿Cómo era que él, el gran Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood? Aún había una pequeña parte de él que no lo entendía, más sin embargo lo sentía, era algo hermoso, placentero y dulce.

Sentía que sin aquella rubia que se encontraba inconsciente en su cama, no podría vivir, no podría respirar.

¿Cuándo exactamente había iniciado? Quizás había sido aquél día, si, ese en que notó que respiraba el mismo aire de la chica, que vivía en el mismo castillo y que tal vez podían parecerse en algo.

Y recordó…

_Eran comienzos del sexto año, estaba estresado aún no hallaba alguna manera de matar a Dumbledore, pero debía encontrarla o de lo contrario su familia moriría, al menos así había dicho el señor tenebroso._

_Quería poder sí, pero jamás pensó que para eso debía matar, pensó que simplemente era suficiente con influir miedo, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas, Voldemort le necesitaba como un mortífago más, un asesino más en sus filas._

_Pero no eran tan sencillo matar a un mago, no como la manera en que había visto morir a aquél muggle, en las manos de su tía Bellatrix, aún recordaba la sonrisa maniática que ésta puso al ver el cuerpo inerte de aquél ser despreciable, inferior._

_Soltó un suspiro mientras sus pasos lo dirigían hacía el lago, últimamente le encantaba ir hacía allí o de lo contrario ir al baño de Myrtle la llorona._

_Y precisamente aquél día no deseaba encontrarse con aquella fantasma, pese a que se había hecho su amiga, era extraño, demasiado, si su Lord se enteraba que había entablado amistad con el fantasma de una sangre sucia, seguramente lo tacharía de traidor, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, aquella fantasma se había convertido en su amiga, al parecer ambos se comprendía._

_O tal vez ambos habían sufrido de igual manera._

_Aquél año ni siquiera tenía tiempo para molestar a la sangre sucia de Granger, mucho menos al cara rajada y ni que decir de la comadreja._

_Y la vio, allí frente a sí, con su cabellera rubia, con sus ojos saltones y platinados, quizás si fueran un poco más oscuros y no tuviesen aquella mirada soñadora, podrían parecerse a sus ojos, o quizás llegar a ser una Malfoy; pero no, aquella chica era todo menos una Malfoy era…_

_—¿Lunática Lovegood? —cuestionó sin poder contenerse._

_¿Qué rayos hacía la Lunática en el lago? ¿Acaso Potter la había mandado a seguirlo? ¡Joder! De seguro era casualidad, últimamente andaba demasiado paranoico quizás era la responsabilidad que se posaba en sus hombros._

_¿Había mencionado que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía una postura de meditación? Pues Draco había interrumpido aquella absoluta paz en la que la rubia se hallaba, con su pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar… ¿Había alguien más con sus extravagantes collares? No, por supuesto que no ¿Existía otra persona en el castillo que pudiese estar en tanta paz cómo ella? Absolutamente no ¿Se encontraba alguien en Hogwarts que tuviese sus mismas facciones, sus mismos ojos saltones, su mismo cabello, su misma personalidad? Definitivamente no. Entonces sí, aquella pregunta del blondo además de ser realmente estúpida estaba fuera de lugar._

_—Sí Draco Malfoy, soy yo. —acotó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Y has silencio por favor, trato de hablar con los Duerins. —explicó mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos._

_El chico simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Aunque quería humillarla, quizás así liberara un poco su tensión._

_—¿Qué son los Duerins? —cuestionó como si en verdad estuviese interesado en el tema._

_La rubia volvió a abrir los ojos y una nueva sonrisa se notó en su rostro._

_—Son cómo hadas marinas… y les encanta destruir, matar y mutilar humanos, sobre todo si son rubios, por eso hablo con ellas, para que no me destruyan. —dijo la rubia con una naturalidad que sorprendería a cualquiera, ya que hablaba de aquello como si estuviese hablando del clima._

_Era la primera vez que mentía, aunque en cierta forma decía la verdad, a las Duerins le encantaba destruir, matar y mutilar, pero no humanos sino animales acuáticos y ella trataba de mediar por la vida del calamar gigante, pero más que nada por la vida de las sirenas, y de algunos peces._

_La cobardía Slytherin hizo acto de presencia en el rubio… ¿De qué rayos hablaba Lovegood? ¿Hadas que mataban humanos? ¿y más que todo…? ¡Rubios! _

_—Oh vaya que gran dilema Lunática; pero… ¡Vaya! —exclamó de repente, tenía que encontrar una excusa para irse de aquél lugar, antes que algunas de aquellas extraña criaturas le matara. — es tardísimo, lo siento Lovegood deberás seguir en lo tuyo sola, es hora de irme. —y sin decir nada más se alejó lo antes posible del lago._

_No, definitivamente debía cuidarse, no quería que ningún Durenis, Duendis o como rayos se llamase aquellos bichos le devorara._

_¡Maldita Lunática! Maldita Lovegood y su montón de bichos raros._

_La rubia sonrió al ver que el rubio se alejaba rápidamente. Y luego se alzó de hombros, el Slytherin tenía la culpa, la había interrumpido en el momento justo que había comenzado la conversación con las Duerins y al parecer estas se habían molestado por la interrupción, así que simplemente le dijo al chico lo que las mismas hadas le habían pedido que dijera, para que los humanos le temieran y además para alejar al muchacho._

_—Lo siento, Draco Malfoy. —comentó la rubia mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos._

_Las Duerins estaban menos molestas, quizás pudiese convencerlas._


End file.
